mandy lee
by Monse23m
Summary: It's about Mandy Lee's hard life. What happens to fionna and marshall? what happens to mandy? what'll happen...! DUN DUN DUN GASP
1. Mandy

"Marshall... hello?" mom says

CRACK

"Marshall quit joking with me." mom sounds scared

CRACK

"Mandy lee step back..." Mom tells me

"Mom? Where's d-" I'm interrupted

"GO AWAY" dad looks mad and scary

"DAD!" I run to him and hug him

"Mandy Come closer."

"What do you mean da- AHHH!

my neck hurts so bad, my eyes are blurry, I feel light headed.

"Mandy lee!"

HISSS

"Marshall how could you!"

"Look Fi Mandy lee would have been like you live a good 80 years then "plop" DIE. She's my little girl I can't let that happen so I bit her. No harm done."

"..."

"Fionna?"

"YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR MOM."

"YOU SON OF A-UGH LEAVE ME AND MY DAUGHTER!"

"Oh yeah and im pregnant with gumball's baby."

"..."

TO BE COUNTINED TOMMOROW I HOPE


	2. Fionna and marshall

"Ahh..." I yawn. My neck hurts and I feel...weird.

"Mandy lee~" My grandma is calling me. Oh grandma

"Grandma what do you-Wait where's dad?! "

"Before I tell you let me tell you a story."

"OK"

"Your dad and your mother were in love, She was 18 and he was oh who cares!"

( I do) "Your dad had fallen in love and so did you mom so they...You know"

( I'm 16 years old why don't you say it? )"Well your mom got pregnant with you and at birth she lost a lot of blood. That's when your father realized."

She stares at my with watery eyelashes. "If your part human, you might also ...d-d-die."

I feel hot tears roll down my cheeks. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Really? Over there."

"BRB."

As I enter the bathroom, I notice my appearance

My mother's long hair and my dad's black hair

My mother's sense for adventure and my dad's craving for trouble

I have my mother's backpack on with a bunch of stuff.

I realized I just saw the queen of the nightosphere cry

"Mom! Where's Mandy lee?"

"She's in the bathroom."

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Mandy! hurry up! I gotz to go!"

CREAK

"Hi dad..."

"You remind me of myself as a young demon...Oh how I miss simone."

"What the heck?! Who is she?"

My dad turns around with his face as happy as ...IDK I've never seen something so happy.

"What time is it?!"

"ADVENTURE TIME!"

"WRONG!"

"STORY TIME?"

"YAY BUT STILL EPIC FAIL."

2 B COUNTINED TOMMOROW


	3. story time with marshall

Story time with MARSHALL LEE!

"Ok? Ready?"

"Yesh"

"Ok when I was a adorable 7 year old demon, My Father was ...killed. I was all alone. Your grandma was here ruling the nightosphere. She couldn't come and take me with her. I was all left alone in the world. I started crying as I realized everybody's died. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder, I look up to see Simone. She gives m your and my favorite toy, hambo.

"WOWWWWW...HOW OLD IS THIS THING?"

"Don't interrupt daddy in his-"

"Moment?"

"What did I just say?

"I don't know."

"Listen.. All I had in this cursed world was her. The mushroom war destroyed life as I knew it. It created and the princes of aaa we know today. But there was one thing..."

"what?'

"She went Insane when ever she put it on."

"What on?"

"THE CROWN."

"You mean ...The ice queen?"

"She was like a mother to me."

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" grandma screams

"YOU ATE MY FRIES YOU SON OF A B*TCH!"

"Dad..."

"Yes?"

"Where's mom?"

"..."

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"I KILLED HER, OK?"

"YOU..YOU.."

"IM SORRY I COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF."

"YOUR JUST LIKE GRANDMA."

"AY WHY EVERYONE HATING ON ME?"

I fly away as I hear dad screaming.

"MANDY LEE THE VAMPIRE PRINCESS! GET BACK HERE THIS MINITUE. HEY DO YOU HEAR ME?!

MANDY LEEEE!"

I fly to the treehouse of my mom's. My aunt cake kived here too but she moved out when she gave birth to her babies. My mom did too.

"Mom..."

tears are flowing from my ears to my chin then drip down to my black shiny boots.

She made these out of monster skins. Just for me.

"Heh..."

I laugh to myself wiping the tears off.

"Mommy can I wawve a bwbwleguwm?"

"No. Time to sleep."

"Daddy?"

"Just a wittle more."

"Marshall! Your not 5 years old anymore."

"I know I just don't wanna be old anymore."

"Hey! are you calling me old?

"Sorta."

a wicked grin spreaded across my mother's face

"Fionna? FIONNA!"

BAM

Feathers go everywhere as mom attacks dad with a pillow.

My dad fights back as I start laughing.

"YAWN"

"Sleepy now kiddo?"

"Yesh daddy."

"Want me to sing you a song?

"yesh pwease!

Oh the good old days.

"Why can't it be like that anymore? What happened to us?"

"HISSS" a huge werewolve comes straight at me

"WHAT THA" I say as I turn my head

"AHHHHH" it screams as a sword goes through it

"MANDY LEE! GO TO YOUR GRANDMA!" my dad screams

"Dad!"

"GO!"

"NO"

"I'VE LOST YOUR MOTHER IM NOT LOSING OU TOO!"

"WAIT."

"WHAT?"

"I LOVE YOU."

_"I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE."_

_( im sorry I didn't put this up yesterday ive been sick then my cousin has crct and studys with me.(I go to college SHOCKER) I wont have another story till next week so don't but like " WHERE'S THE 4TH CHAPTER? IMA KILL YOU!_

_I HATE YOU. Y UJ NO POST IT UP YET? " ok? deal with it I have diabetes so I don't have a lotta time to stay up. ok thatz all I LOVE YOU ALL )_


	4. Remember?

In this chapter Flame prince married and had a son named ... Flame prince so yeah... OH! I'm doing POV'S NOW

* * *

**? POV**

She lies so sweetly on the floor, Her beautiful Black shiny hair is spilled all over the floor, Her clothes a little bit torn.

"Ahh." She moans so weakly. It tears me apart to se Mandy like this. Ever since we were little i remember Her being the strong one and me welll... I was the Brave one. I pick her up. She's already used to my flames. I pick her up to see her grandma appear.

"Put her down, Thief!"

"Never! And i Am NOT a thief!"

As she turn's to her "scary" monster form i transport to my room.

"Ha!" I laugh to myself.

As i laugh she moans more, she has cuts and bruises. This brings a tear to my eye.

* * *

**Marshall's P.O.V**

As i slice the Werewolf in half I hear my mom say

"Put her down thief."

"Never! And i Am Not a thief!"

As my mother turns to the demon creature i know he disappears...With my Daughter.

My Daughter...My only Daughter. My blood,My hair and style.

"Marshall? Marshall!" My mother screams as everything turns black.

"Daddy? Will you teach how to fly?"

"Sure. Anything for my little demon. Now put your arms up."

"Ok!"

"Concentrate on floating. Clear your mind of everything."

"Ok..."

"You-your doing it!"

"I am thank you daddy!"

"Let's go eat strawberrys and cherrys!"

"Yay!"

That was when she was 7. A happy time was there..stored in my mind deep away.

"I love you even more."

it repeats in my head.

"Mandy lee..."

* * *

**Mandy lee's P.O.V**

"Umm? Where am i?"

"Your safe here my princess."

I recognize that voice anywhere. This brings a smile across my face. Flame prince . But then after remembering what he said it's replaced with a blush.

"How many times have i told you not to call me that!"

"..."His eyes widening as if He saw a monster

"What's wrong?" i ask him

"Your," He comes closer and caress my right eye "eye."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Your more Beautiful then ever."

This bring a little blush to a major blush. My heart pounds against my chest.

"They're half blue and red."

"You think i'm beautiful like this?"

"Yes."

Ugh i can't take it anymore i have to kiss him and...feel him.

"Flame prince."

"Mandeline."( Full name)

We touch lips as he climbs on the bed on top of me.

* * *

**Flame prince's P.O.V**

Oh Glob. Oh glob. OH GLOB! I'm kissing her but i need to move. I'll move to her top. OH NO i felt her...Boobs. I really never thought about them well not more then 100 times. But This makes me harder in my...Dick.

"Mandy lee...Tier 15?"

"OH YES!" she Screams

ShE-

* * *

LOL! LEMON FOR NEXT STORY HHAHAHHAHAHA U B MEAN WITH ME I MAKE U WAIT! so if u b nice ill be nice ill upload earlier then usual( 5 days - 1 month) so yeah.


	5. HE

**? P.O.V**

"What do you mean She survived?!"

"I'm sorry sir. Marshall killed Luke one of your favorite people..."

"Get out of my sight before I- GET OUT!"

"Yes my Prince."

* * *

**Flame prince's P.O.V**

We didn't do it. Welll we did do "it" but i don't wanna talk about it just imagine it?

So we're lying in my bed, naked , She's asleep.

"Flame Prince..."

"Yes?"

"Did we use protection?"

"N-nn-no.."

"SHIT! I CAN GET PREGNANT YOU DUMBASS!"

"Shut the hell up...let's take you to the medical center for a test. ok?"

"Ok."

"I know i never said this but i love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Marshall P.O.V

"Marshall! Marshall wake up!"

"Mom?"

"No."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Fionna the human, even though HE killed me and you bite our only daughter i still love you.

"Fi-i I love you too but it's my fault you got killed."

"Never mind that HE's trying to kill her now. Protect her for me, Thats my only wish.

"Ok."

"Now wake up!"

I wake up as i feel water poured all over my face. My mom stands before me. I look in the lake near by to se my bruised body. I've got burns, scratches, and bite marks.

"Where's Mandy?"

"Flame thief got her."

"Is she alright?"

"She was unconscious when he left."

In a second, I flew towards the flame kingdom to see my old friend Flame king. I sense a form of life (baby) near.

_"Thats weird i can only sense my d-No NOO SHE CAN'T BE! FLAME PRINCE AND MANDY ARE BFFs ( best fire friends) Jut calm down marshall your gonna be a grandpa that's the bright side thought your daughter had sex she created a new form of life."_

* * *

NXT WEEK SRRY NO LEMON I NO WANT POR-O (i did that on purpose) I AM JUST GONNA USE A LITTLE BIT OF DIRTY WORDS ANYWAY BAC TO THE STORY how did fionna die? who is HE? Where the hell is flame king not hearing hs son having- neer mind all next month :D


End file.
